Ministerin painajainen
by Jisra Lumina
Summary: — Se oli kylläkin uturoosa eikä vaaleanpunainen, höpönassu. Pimento pukeutui pinkkiin, eikä Harry ikimaailmassa laittaisi samanväristä jakkupukua ylleen kuin se rupikonna. (AU, het, slash, huumori ja mies naisten vaatteissa)


**Otsikko**: Ministerin painajainen

**Kirjoittaja**: Koiranruusu

**Beta**: Fire

**Ikäraja**: K-13

**Henkilöt**: Hermione, Percy, Harry ja Voldemort

**Tyylilaji**: huumori kaiketi

**Vastuuvapaus**: En omista Pottereita. Leikin hahmoilla oman omituisen mielikuvitukseni ohjaamana, eikä kukaan suostu maksamaan siitä minulle.

**Varoitukset**: Cross-dressing/sukupuolisekoilua, versio Tukholma-syndroomasta, sovinististen stereotypioiden käyttöä, ääliöhuumoriin lipsumista ja saattaa herättää yökötys-reaktioita

**Tiivistelmä**: _— Se oli kylläkin uturoosa eikä vaaleanpunainen, höpönassu. Pimento pukeutui pinkkiin, eikä Harry ikimaailmassa laittaisi samanväristä jakkupukua ylleen kuin se rupikonna._

**A/N**: Kirjoitusblokkia rikkoakseni katselin brittikomedioita ja sain inspiraation tämän ficin kirjoittamiseen. Lainasin ja muokkasin yhden lauseen suoraan sarjasta Pokka pitää, joka siis tämän ficin innoittajana toimi. Muuta yhteistä sarjan kanssa ei sitten olekaan, paitsi ehkä karrikoitu parisuhdedynamiikka. Niin ja oli aivan pakko käyttää erinäisissä sota- ja rikossarjoissa käytettyä tapaa ajan ja paikan ilmaisuun tässä yhteydessä.

Kansikuvan tekaisin pikaisesti, kun yksikään kuva koneellani ei tähän sopinut sitten millään ja sain hulvattoman idean umpirakastuneesta leninkiin pukeutuneesta Harrysta Volden kainalossa lehdistölle poseeraamassa ;D Toivottavasti kuva saa hymyn huulille muutenkin kuin vain sen hutaistun jäljen perusteella!

**Haasteet joihin tämä osallistuu**: Weasleyn perhepotretti - _Percy_, Osastohaaste - _Naurettavuus_ ja FF100 - 085. Nainen.

aBc

* * *

cBa

..

.

**Ministerin painajainen**

**..**

**.**

_Päivämäärä: 02.05.2008 Aika: 18.15.32 Sijainti: Iso-Britannia, Lontoo, Downing Street 1. Taikaministerin virka-asunnon portaikon alapää_:

— Kultaseni, näytät todella komealta uudessa juhlakaavussasi, Hermione henkäisi hänen miehensä astellessa portaita alas eteisaulaan.

— Kiitos, rakkaani. Mutta en ymmärrä, miksi me näemme turhaa vaivaa pukeutuaksemme etiketin mukaan, kun ystäväsi ei kuitenkaan aio noudattaa sitä. Emmekä me edes tiedä, kuka hänen seuralaisensa on! Pahimmassa tapauksessa hän ilmestyy mukanaan joku taikamaailmasta tietämätön jästi. En yhtään yllättyisi, jos hän toisi mukanaan jästipurkkarin! Vai miksi niitä kapinoivia jästinuoria kutsuttiinkaan? Hän ainakin itse näyttää kapinoivan kaikkia velhoyhteisön perinteitä vastaan, Percy vuodatti vaimolleen tuohtuneena.

— Sinun on syytä muistaa, että hänen ansiostaan sotaa ei ole ja me voimme kasvattaa lapsiamme maailmassa, jossa vallitsee rauha. Ilman häntä sinä olisit yhä Toffeen juoksupoika, etkä taikaministeri kuten nyt. Se, että Harry muuttui täytettyään ennustuksen määräämän tehtävänsä, on pieni hinta kaikesta siitä hyvästä, mitä hänen uhrauksensa meille toi. Joten meidän on syytä hyväksyä hänet sellaisena kuin hän on, Hermione Weasley sanoi napakasti.

hg/pw

_Päivämäärä: 02.05.2008 Aika: 18.17.04 Sijainti: Iso-Britannia, Lontoo, Downing Street 1. Taikaministerin virka-asunnon eteisaula_:

— Tiedän, tiedän, hän ei ole oma itsensä. Minä en vain halua nähdä häntä enää koskaan siinä vaaleanpunaisessa jakkupuvussa, vaikka kuinka väittäisitte värin pukevan häntä, nuorin taikaministeri pariin vuosisataan vaikersi ja mielessään vaihtoi "ei ole oma itsensä" muotoon "on menettänyt järkensä valon".

— Se oli kylläkin uturoosa eikä vaaleanpunainen, höpönassu. Pimento pukeutui pinkkiin, eikä Harry ikimaailmassa laittaisi samanväristä jakkupukua ylleen kuin se rupikonna. Sitä paitsi, Harry on vihdoinkin onnellinen ja tyytyväinen elämäänsä, ja se on minulle tärkeämpää kuin se, että lehdet kritisoivat meitä hänen käytöksensä hyväksymisestä, Hermione totesi ja kääntyi peiliä kohden viimeistelläkseen kampauksensa.

— Harry onkin ainoa tahra moitteettomassa virkakaudessani toimittajien harmiksi, niinpä he mässäilevät Harryn aiheuttamilla skandaaleilla ja liittävät kaiken suoraan minuun. Siitä tulikin mieleeni, kultaseni. Arvostaisin kovin sitä, jos voisit valita yhdistystesi ja kampanjoidesi nimet ja lyhenteet hieman huolellisemmin tästä lähtien. On ikävää nähdä nimeni yhdistettynä I.H.R.A.T. (ihmissudet hyväksyttävä rauhanaikana arvoltaan tasaveroisina) ja K.Y.V.Y.T.T.Ö.M.Ä.T. (kuolonsyöjät yhdessä vapaan yhteisön turvallisuuden takaajina öisin maamme äitien toivomuksesta) nimisiin yhdistyksiin, vaikka niiden tarkoitukset ovat ylevät. Toimintasi yhdistysaktiivina on kunniaksi sinulle ja olen erittäin ylpeä työstäsi rakas, Percy sanoi valiten sanansa mahdollisimman huolellisesti. Miehen kasvot hehkuivat punaisina, hänen pelätessä vaimonsa reaktiota.

— Väitätkö sinä, etten minä osaa nimetä minulle tärkeitä asioita? Pian sinä ehdotat, että meidän olisi syytä vaihtaa lastemmekin nimet, jotta ne sopivat herran ministeri-imagoon! Vai oletko sinä kyllästynyt minuun? Siitäkö tässä on nyt kysymys? Minä olen lihava ja rupsahtanut, ja sinä olet löytänyt simpsakan nuoren sihteerikön, eikö niin? Sitä ne kaikki ylityöt olivatkin... Sinä et enää rakasta minua! Hermione syytti hysteerisenä kyynelten vuotaessa valtoimenaan naisen kasvoille.

— Enhän minä mitään sellaista sanonut, armaani. Enkä missään nimessä ajattele, että olisit ruma tai lihava! Me olemme keskustelleet samasta asiasta aiempienkin raskauksiesi yhteydessä, eikä minun mielipiteeni ole niistä kerroista muuttunut. Sinä olet kaunis aina ja raskaana ollessasi vielä kauniimpi, Percy sanoi vakuuttavimmalla äänellään. Hän jätti alkuperäisen kiistanaiheen rauhaan, aiemmista odotusajoista viisastuneena.

Raskaana oleva Hermione Weasley oli huomattavasti pelottavampi vastustaja raivostuessaan kuin Voldemort voimiensa ollessa huipussa. Sodassa vastustajan aikeet saattoi sentään ennakoida, mutta raskaana olevan naisen mielenliikkeitä ei voinut ymmärtää kuin toinen nainen, jos edes tämäkään.

Lisäksi raskaus teki naisista yllättävän kostonhimoisia ja julmia, kastrointikirous, impotenssiherja ja kaljuuntumisloitsu olivat jättäneet lähtemättömän pelon Percyn alitajuntaan. Pelottavin ase olivat kuitenkin kyyneleet ja salakavala syyllistäminen, joita odottavat naiset käyttivät surutta ja paljon.

Eikä kukaan ulkopuolinen koskaan kyseenalaistanut miehen syyllisyyttä naisen kyyneleiden ja mielipahan aiheuttajana.

Tällä kertaa hän näytti saaneen anteeksi Hermionen syöksyessä rutistamaan häntä itkien nyt ilosta. Hän ei välittänyt juhlakaapunsa kastumisesta ja rypistymisestä, pääasia, että he ehtisivät ilman suurempaa kohtausta Voldemortin kukistumisen vuosipäivän juhliin. Percy katsoi ylpeänä vierestä, kuinka hänen vaimonsa nopeasti kohensi ulkonäköään ja omaksui moitteettoman edustusvaimon olemuksen heidän lähestyessään hormiverkkoon kytkettyä takkaansa. Kello 18.27.20 he astuivat vihreisiin liekkeihin hyvissä ajoin ennen juhlallisuuksien alkamista.

HG/PW

_Päivämäärä: 02.05.2008 Aika: 18.09.21 Sijainti: Iso-Britannia, tarkempi sijainti tuntematon, Velhomaailman Pelastajan Kartanon länsisiiven perhehuoneiston pukeutumishuone_:

— Potter, mihin sinä olet piilottanut minun erikoiskosteuttavan vaseliinipurkin? kalpea ja kimeä-ääninen mies kysyi kiukkuisesti.

— Hupsista, minä ihan unohdin palauttaa sen paikoilleen, kun olin käyttänyt sitä Naginin nahanluonnin helpottamiseksi. Anna anteeksi, kultaseni? Minä käyn hakemassa sen heti, Harry sanoi punastuen jäätyään kiinni huolimattomuudestaan.

Voldemort oli hyvin tarkka siitä, että tavarat pidettiin juuri niiden oikeilla paikoilla ja hyvässä järjestyksessä. Eikä Harry aikaillut hakiessaan voidepurkkia vangilleen.

hp ja lv

_Päivämäärä: 02.05.2008 Aika: 18.12.59 Sijainti: Iso-Britannia, tarkempi sijainti tuntematon, Velhomaailman Pelastajan Kartanon länsisiiven perhehuoneiston pukeutumishuone:_

— Tässä voiteesi, käärmenassukkaiseni. Lupaan pyhästi, etten koskaan enää unohda sitä Naginin huoneistoon, Harry sanoi ja kumartui suikkaamaan suukon siihen kohtaan, missä Voldemortin nenä olisi, jos hänellä sellainen olisi ollut pelkkien viillosmaisten sierainten sijaan.

— Toivottavasti muistat, että pyhän lupauksen rikkominen kolminkertaistaa rangaistuksen huolimattomuudesta. Tämänkertaisesta huolimattomuudesta pääsen kiduttamaan sinua juhlien jälkeen vähintään puolen tunnin ajan. Ikävää, etten voi käyttää enää kidutuskirousta, se olisi huomattavasti siistimpää kuin jästimenetelmät ja vähemmän raskasta, ex-pimeyden lordi sanoi murjottaen.

Ministeriön asettamat rajoitukset hänen taikuuden käytölleen olivat jatkuva ärsytyksen aihe 'pimeyden lordista kunnialliseksi velhoksi' - kuntoutusohjelmassa, johon Voldemort oli pakotettu kukistumisensa jälkeen. Ainoa positiivinen asia oli se, että hänen kuntoutusvalvojaksi ja vartijakseen oli määrätty Harry _Pelastaja_ Potter, muiden ehdokkaiden luikittua pakoon hänen vain katsottua heitä kohti.

Potter oli kieltäytynyt asumasta muualla kuin sukukartanossaan, vaikka joutuisi jakamaan sen Voldemortin kanssa. Eikä kukaan kieltänyt Pelastajalta mitään etenkin, kun sodan jälkeen tämän käytös antoi syytä epäillä sankarin mielenterveyttä.

Hänen alkuperäinen tarkoituksensa oli tehdä Potterin elämä helvetiksi, mutta se menetti hohtonsa hyvin pian. Sillä hän huomasi, että hyvin harva asia häiritsi nuorukaista. Lisäksi Potterin oikeudenmukaisuus, jota Voldemort edelleen käytti häikäilemättä hyväkseen, teki tämän vihaamisen vaikeaksi.

Vangin ja vartijan roolien erot hälvenivät vähitellen. Varhaisimmassa vaiheessa Voldemort siirtyi itäsiiven vierashuoneistosta länsisiiven perhehuoneiston pienempään makuuhuoneeseen ja lopulta Potterin kanssa samaan vuoteeseen. Ensimmäinen yö Harryn kanssa oli ollut kaikkien 'anonyymit pimeyden lordit' - kokousten ja terapiaistuntojen aiheuttamien kärsimysten väärti.

— Hassu, lopeta tuo turha mökötys! Olen varma, että keksit taas jonkin uuden ja mielenkiintoisen tavan rangaista minua. Sinulla on ehtymätön mielikuvitus kidutuksen suhteen. Odotan malttamattomana iltaa, velhomaailman sankari vakuutti säteilevästi hymyillen vahvistaen mielikuvaa _Janus Houkka_ - osaston asukista.

— Totta, minä olen nero kiduttamisessa, mutta sille on harmittavan vähän kysyntää tämän hetken poliittisessa ilmapiirissä. Oletko aivan varma, että ehdimme juhliin ajoissa, kun olet yhä puolipukeissa? Minä kyllä mielelläni katselen sinun alastonta vartaloasi läpi illan, mutta en usko, taikaministerin ja ystäviesi ilahtuvan, jos saavut juhliin pitsirintaliiveissä ja -stringeissä. Voi olla, etteivät urotekosi riitä siinä tapauksessa estämään päätymistäsi pyhään Mungoon suljetulle osastolle, Voldemort huomautti kumppanilleen samalla, kun levitti vaseliinia suomuiselle iholleen saaden kaljun kiiltämään kynttilöiden valossa.

— Hyvänen aika sentään, Tom! Miksi et sanonut minulle mitään aiemmin? Harry parkaisi kadoten vaatehuoneeseen.

hp/vl

_Päivämäärä: 02.05.2008 Aika: 18.20.13 Sijainti: Iso-Britannia, tarkempi sijainti tuntematon, Velhomaailman Pelastajan Kartanon länsisiiven perhehuoneiston vaatehuone_:

— Voldu-pupu, missä minun Korpinkynnensininen leninkini on? Se uusi, jonka ostin tätä juhlaa varten. Olen aivan varma, että käskin kotitonttuja ottamaan sen esille, Harry huusi käydessään kuumeisella vauhdilla läpi naulakoiden sisältöä.

Huolellisesti viimeistelty nutturakampaus oli vaarassa hajota energisessä etsinnässä. Viileät kädet pysäyttivät lähes alastoman miehen liikkeen tarttumalla tätä vyötäisiltä.

— Sinun vaatteesi asusteineen ovat sinun nojatuolillasi, kuten aina ennenkin. Ja jos kutsut minua Voldu-pupuksi, niin että yksikin elävä sielu kuulee sen, voi sinun elämäsi hyvinkin päättyä nopeammin kuin uskotkaan, Voldemort varoitti Harrya.

Vahvistaakseen sanomaansa mies tiukensi otettaan Harrysta niin paljon, että hänen pitkät ja terävät kyntensä rikkoivat ihon pinnan paikoitellen jättäen jälkeensä pieniä haavoja. Ele menetti merkityksensä, sillä Harry näytti vain nauttivan kosketuksesta, oli se sitten rajua tai vähemmän rajua.

Voldemort palasi pukeutumishuoneeseen Harry vanavedessään. Vain viidentoista tuskallisen minuutin kuluttua hän löysi itsensä toistamassa jokaisen heteromiehen tavoin latteita kohteliaisuuksia kumppaninsa asuvalinnan ja ulkonäön erinomaisuudesta. Velhomaailman sankaria ei juuri tunnistanut meikkivoiteen kätkiessä salama-arven ja silmälasien vaihduttua naisellisempaan ja trendikkäämpään malliin.

Kymmentä vaille seitsemän he tarttuivat porttiavaimeen kartanon rappusilla ja vaihtoivat viimeisen merkitsevän katseen ennen ensimmäistä julkista esiintymistä pariskuntana.

HP/LV

_Päivämäärä: 02.05.2008 Aika: 19.03.27 Sijainti: Iso-Britannia, Lontoo, Parliament Street, Taikaministeriö, juhlasalin sisääntulo aula:_

— Kultaseni, muistuta minua, etten koskaan enää kuvittele voivani ennustaa pahinta mahdollista vaihtoehtoa, kun on kyse Harrysta, Percy vaikersi hiljaa vaimolleen.

— Lupaan muistuttaa, mutta etkö sinä voi olla onnellinen siitä, että Voldemort on selvästi tehnyt parannuksen. Ja sokeakin näkee, että he pitävät toisistaan enemmän kuin ystävinä. Etkä voi väittää vastustavasi homoja, kun hyväksyt Charlien ja hänen miesystävänsä, Hermione vastasi yhtä hiljaisella äänellä.

— Ei se ole ongelman ydin, vaan se, että Harryn piti olla Voldemortin vartija ja valvoja. Nyt hän on Voldemortin poikaystävä!

— Ja minä olen Taikaministerin vaimo, ei siinä niin suurta eroa ole. Percy, ole hiljaa he ovat seuraavina kättelyvuorossa, Hermione sihahti.

hg/pw-hp/lv

_Päivämäärä: 02.05.2008 Aika: 19.11.02 Sijainti: Iso-Britannia, Lontoo, Parliament Street, Taikaministeriö, juhlasali, Taikaministerin kättelyssä:_

— Tervetuloa, herra Potter, juhlaan, jota ei olisi ilman sinun panostasi sodassa. Olemme kiitollisia, että uhrasit kallista aikaasi juhlallemme. Toivon, että sinä ja seuralaisesi viihdytte juhlassamme, Percy lausui hyvin virallisesti pakotettu hymy huulillaan.

— Kiitos ministeri, on suuri kunnia ja ilo osallistua näihin juhlallisuuksiin. Ja näin ystävien kesken toivon, ettet pahastu, Percy. Mutta minun on huomautettava, että en ole enää herra Potter vaan rouva Voldemort. Me avioiduimme viikko sitten yksityisessä tilaisuudessa. Yllättävää, ettei tieto ole vielä päätynyt lehtiin. Ilmeisesti olet vihdoinkin onnistunut löytämään luotettavia työntekijöitä ministeriöön, Harry sanoi säteilevästi hymyillen.

Salamavalojen välke oli kymmenkertaistunut Harryn mainittua nimenmuutoksesta ja se kiihtyi entisestään hääuutisen tavoitettua toimittajien korvat.

Hermionen kyynärpää Percyn kyljessä muistutti häntä asemastaan ja hyvistä tavoista. Työläästi hän pakotti hymynsä levenemään ja ilmeensä näyttämään positiivisesti yllättyneeltä kauhusta järkyttyneen sijaan.

— Mitä lämpimimmät onnitteluni koko ministeriön ja velhoyhteisön nimissä iloisen tapahtuman johdosta. Ystävänäsi voin sanoa, että yllättävyydestään huolimatta olen erittäin onnellinen puolestasi, Harry. Toivotan sinulle ja puolisollesi pitkää ja auvoisaa avioliittoa, Percy toitotti kuin mahtavin kuningas lempi alamaiselleen.

Esitys oli varsin vakuuttava lukuun ottamatta sitä, ettei Percyn keho halunnut totella hänen käskyjään ja kääntyä kohtaamaan Voldemort omassa persoonassaan.

Ministerinä ja Harryn ystävänä hän ei voinut osoittaa moista heikkoutta varsinkaan julkisesti. Lisäksi hän oli juuri väittänyt liittoa iloiseksi tapahtumaksi, joten olisi moninkertainen häpeä, jos hän nyt ei pystyisi osoittamaan sanojaan tai edes katsomaan kohti liiton toista osapuolta.

Hän tunsi käsiensä hikoavan kohtuuttomasti ja tiesi kasvojensa alkavan punoittaa hetki hetkeltä enemmän. Hermione oli syöksynyt halaamaan Harrya jo kesken miehensä onnittelupuheen, ja Percy tiesi, ettei hän voinut enää viivytellä hetkeäkään pidempään.

— Herra Voldemort, puolisonne on teille kunniaksi, olette valinneet hyvin ja toivotan teidät tervetulleeksi osaksi perhettämme. Olkoon tämä uuden ystävyyden alku ja askel kohti valoisampaa tulevaisuutta. Onnittelut avioliittonne johdosta. Toivottavasti viihdytte juhlassamme, Percy lausui juhlavasti ja erittäin muodollisesti. Sillä peloltaan hän ei pystynyt lisäämään sopivia tunteita ääneensä, joten hän keskittyi piilottamaan kauhunsa ja pitämään äänensä vakaana.

— Kiitos, Ministeri, olen varma, että tulemme toimeen erittäin hyvin. Harry on kertonut niin paljon "adoptio"-perheestään. Eikä ilollani ole rajaa, kun pääsen osallistumaan kukistumiseni kunniaksi järjestettyyn juhlaan ensimmäistä kertaa henkilökohtaisesti. Harryn kuvaukset aiemmista juhlista ovat olleet suorastaan innoittavia, Voldemort sanoi maireasti hänen punaisten silmiensä katseen siirtyessä Percyn silmistä suureen banderolliin, joka julisti Voldemortin kukistumista välkkyvin kirjaimin.

Taikaministeri vinkaisi kuin vaarnasaparo ja valmistautui tuupertumaan lattialle kauhusta. Percyn pelasti pyörtymiseltä hänen vaimonsa, joka kaiken etiketin unohtaneena työnsi Harryn vasemman käden lähes kiinni miehensä kasvoihin.

— Katso, Nallukka, kuinka upean sormuksen Voldemort osti Harrylle! Timantteja, platinaa ja kuvioita muodostavia riimukaiverruksia, jotka näyttävät lähes elävän, todellinen taideteos. Sormuksesta näkee heti, että heidän rakkautensa on taruakin ihmeellisempi. Niin ja et ikinä arvaa, millaiselle häämatkalle he lähtevät, ruohotupsuiseni? Hermione touhotti posket innostuksesta hehkuen.

— Maailmanympärysmatkalle! He matkustavat ensin Roomaan ja sieltä kaikkien muiden kahdenkymmenen merkittävimmän taikamaailman kohteiden kautta takaisin Englantiin. He aikoivat käyttää matkaan puolivuotta. Eikö kuulosta upealta, Aleksandrian velhokirjasto, Babylonian astronomien viisaudet ja kaikkea muuta ihanaa, nainen sanoi lopun huokaisten silmissään unelmoiva katse.

Percy ei voinut ymmärtää, miten nainen oli ehtinyt haalia niin paljon tietoa muutamassa lyhyessä hetkessä. Toisaalta hän ei ollut koskaan kuvitellutkaan ymmärtävänsä naisia. Hän oli kuitenkin kuvitellut ymmärtävänsä Hermionea, joka oli vaikuttanut vakavahenkiseltä, loogiselta ja naisellisia hömpötyksiä karttavalta älyköltä.

Naisista puheen ollen, Percy ei voinut olla huomaamatta, että sama innostuksen puna ja haaveileva katse löytyivät myös Harryn kasvoilta.

Harry ei vain pukeutunut naiseksi, hän oli nainen.

Tai ainakin siinä määrin, mitä ulkopuolisena saattoi havainnoida, eikä Percy sen tarkemmin asiasta halunnutkaan ottaa selvää. Rajansa ne olivat pikkutarkkojen yksityiskohtien varmistamisessakin.

— Aivan kultaseni, kerrassaan kiehtovaa. Harry ja Voldemort kertovat meille varmasti mielellään tarkemmin matkasuunnitelmistaan illallisen aikana, kun meillä on mahdollisuus keskittyä siihen ilman muita velvollisuuksia. Tällä hetkellä meidän huomiotamme kaipaavat muutkin tärkeät vieraat, joita emme ole vielä tervehtineet, Percy totesi diplomaattisesti. Hän takertui tiukasti ensimmäiseen mahdollisuuteen päästä edes hetkeksi eroon Voldemortista.

hp/lv & hg/pw

_Päivämäärä: 02.05.2008 Aika: 19.20.55 Sijainti: Iso-Britannia, Lontoo, Parliament Street, Taikaministeriö, juhlasali, lehdistöpiste ministerin tuntumassa_:

Kätellessään seuraavia vieraita omassa erinomaisuudessaan Percy ei voinut olla kuulematta toimittajien kyselytulvaa, joka hukutti herra ja rouva Voldemortin alleen heti näiden astuttua pois lehdistövapaalta alueelta, jolla ministeri puolisoineen vastaanotti vieraansa.

Näistä juhlista ei tulevaisuudessa muistettaisi mitään muuta kuin Harryn viimeisin uutispommi. Percy epäili vahvasti, että hänen koko virkakautensa jäisi todennäköisesti unohduksiin, vaikka hän omasta vaatimattomasta mielestään olikin merkittävin taikaministeri Merlinin jälkeen.

Harryn aiheuttamat skandaalit vain olivat suuren yleisön silmissä huomattavasti kiinnostavampia kuin tehtävänsä hyvin hoitava taikaministeri.

— Rouva Voldemort, mikä sai teidät rakastumaan pimeyden lordiin? Punaiset silmät vai hänen synkkä menneisyytensä?

— Onko pukunne indigonsininen vai yönsininen? Kenen suunnittelijan mallistosta pukunne on?

— Miten pimeyden lordi isketään? Mitkä ovat kymmenen vinkkiäsi niille, jotka haluavat oman pimeyden lordin?

Percyn yritti karistaa aivoistaan kysymysten nostattamat mielikuvat Harrysta hoivaamassa Naginia kuin lasta ja lepertelemässä sille vuoroin englanniksi ja kärmeskielellä. Harry sisustamassa makuuhuonetta ruusukuosilla, pitseillä ja röyhelöillä, kuten Hermione oli tehnyt heti heidän palattua häämatkaltaan. Harry neulomassa liian suuria villapuseroita miehelleen joka jouluksi, ja raivoamassa siitä, kun niitä ei käytetty julkisesti.

Kammottavia ajatuksia ja Percy oli varma, että hän oli traumatisoitunut niistä pysyvästi. Silti hän ei voinut olla kuuntelematta muitakin kysymyksiä.

— Onko kaljuus nyt in?

— Miten miehenne rajoitettu taikuus vaikuttaa elämäänne? Rupeatteko kampanjoimaan kuolonsyöjien vapauttamisen puolesta vai keskityttekö tukemaan miehenne maailmanvalloituspyrkimyksiä?

— Jaatteko kotityöt vai pidättekö yllä perinteistä tehtävien jakoa? Kumpi perheessänne päättää asioista?

Sinä hetkenä Percyn mieleen nousi yllättävä ajatus. Ehkä Harry ei ollutkaan menettänyt järkeään? Ehkä hänen käytöksensä oli täysin tietoista velhoyhteisön manipulointia?

Hän sai tempauksillaan ihmiset unohtamaan sodan ja sen seuraukset, lakimuutokset eivät herättäneet vastustusta kuten normaalisti, kun kaikkien huomio oli Pelastajan ilmaantumisessa hyväntekeväisyysgaalaan saumasukissa ja stilettikoroissa. Velhoyhteisö toimittajia myöten oli täysin Harryn tossun alla ja Harry hyödynsi sitä surutta ja laskelmoidusti.

Naisellisen häikäilemätön ja luihuismaisen ovela taktiikka, joka toimi täydellisesti.

— Voi sentään, kuinka paljon teillä onkaan kysymyksiä, hyvät naiset ja herrat. En lainkaan osannut odottaa, että meidän rakkautemme ja avioliittomme herättäisi näin paljon kiinnostusta. Jotta tämä upea juhla ei jäisi meidän pikku-uutisemme jalkoihin, voisimme ennen häämatkaamme järjestää aikaa muutamiin haastatteluihin, eikö vain, rakkaani? Harry sirkutti riittävän kuuluvasti katkaisten kysymysten ristitulen ainakin hetkeksi.

Hänen miehelleen suoma hellä katse ikuistui kymmenien kameroiden filmirullille ja sitä säestivät ihastuneet huokaukset.

— Tietysti, jos niin tahdot, kaunokaiseni. Tiedät varsin hyvin, kuinka vaikea minun on kieltää sinulta mitään, Voldemort sanoi pehmeästi sihisten huulettoman suun kääntyessä hymyntapaiseen ilmeeseen.

Ex-pimeyden lordi kääntyi keskustelua seuraavan toimittajajoukon puoleen, joka veti kollektiivisesti henkeä intensiivisen katseen alla.

— Valitsemme puolisoni kanssa yhdessä hakemusten ja aiempien artikkelien perusteella ne toimittajat, joille suomme oikeuden haastatteluihin. Oletamme, että tämän jalomielisyyden johdosta saamme nauttia häämatkastamme rauhassa ilman lehdistöä. Jos nämä ehdot täyttyvät, saatamme suoda julkaisuoikeudet matkakertomukseemme yhdelle tai useammalle lehdelle, Voldemort sanoi tehden lupaukset ja uhkaukset varsin selviksi.

Usean toimittajan rakon hallinta petti tässä vaiheessa ja sali muuttui huomattavasti mukavammaksi paikaksi lehdistön paetessa paikalta. Osa kiiruhti kirjoittamaan mahdollisimman imartelevia juttuja pariskunnasta ja osa vaihtamaan kuivat vaatteet ylleen.

— Suomunenu kulta, ole kiltti, äläkä pelottele mukavia toimittajia, jotka haluavat vain kertoa muille meidän rakkaudestamme. En usko, että meidän tarvitsee ketään haastaa oikeuteen yksityisyyden loukkaamisesta tai muustakaan, Harry nuhteli naurua äänessään.

Percy näki kuitenkin miehen silmissä käväisseen varoituksen, joka oli osoitettu niille toimittajille, jotka vielä olivat paikalla, eikä hänen miehelleen kuten puheesta ensikuulemalla saattaisi olettaa.

Harryn avioliiton uutiskohun suojissa Percy saisi pimeän olentojen yhteisöön integroimista puoltavat asetukset lainvoimaisiksi ilman kansannousua. Hänen vierellään Hermione vilkaisi häntä täynnä itsetyytyväisyyttä, hän ei ollut näemmä ainoa, joka oli nähnyt savuverhon lävitse.

Yllättävintä tässä huomiossa oli se, että hän tajusi sodan olleen täysin turha. He toteuttivat aivan samoja lakimuutoksia, joita Voldemort oli halunnut saada aikaiseksi. Eikä Percy enää ollut varma, kuka sodan oli lopulta voittanut ja oliko koko sotaa koskaan ollutkaan.

Eikä sillä ollut merkitystä, koska tärkeintähän oli se, että Percy oli nuorin taikaministeri pariin vuosisataan. Hän voisi koota kaikki lakiesityksensä, jotka olivat tulleet voimaan, lakikokoelmaksi ja nimetä sen _Lex Percivaliksi_.

Ministeri huokasi tyytyväisenä, illasta ei tulisikaan täysi painajainen.

..

.

Harry/Voldemort * Hermione/Percy

.

..

...

* * *

...


End file.
